Always Kissing
by slytherintomybed
Summary: Draco's memories of kissing a certain muggleborn witch. A prequel to much longer Dramione that I am currently working on.


**Author's note: Okay guys this is my first ever fanfiction and I'm terrified that you're all going to hate it so if you could give me some feedback and tell me whether I'm crap or not that would be splendid :) This is a sort of prequel to a super duper long Dramione that I'm writing which is currently work in progress but if I get enough reviews that I might put the first chapter up real soon as that is completed. This is really just a collection of Draco's memories of kissing Hermione and it spans the time before, during and after in which the super duper long fanfiction is set. I have a sinking feeling I may have seen another Dramione fanfiction with a very similar narrative and layout style to mine but I like it so I'm sorry if someone already did this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise as the work of J K Rowling.**

The first time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger, it was because he was scared, and he wanted a bit of comfort in the hard times he was going through. He needed just for one moment to feel something, anything. It was sixth year and nothing was going how he had planned. Voldemort was angry and he knew his mother would be getting it back at home. As selfish as it was he wanted someone to tell him it would all be okay. That the evil act he was trying to commit would pay off and that he and his mother would be safe. So when Hermione Granger followed him into the room of requirement that night, he took the opportunity and told her everything. She _had_ comforted him, and he'd kissed her. When she surprisingly leaned in and hugged him, he just plucked up the courage and leaning in towards her, tentatively pressed his lips against hers. She went rigid against his kiss and he could tell she was shocked, but she soon sank into the kiss and he quickly realised that he really quite liked it. Of course when they broke apart he obliviated her immediately, no one could know the plan that the dark lord had for him. Besides he felt absolutely disgusted, she was a filthy mudblood. He left her alone with a very bewildered look on her face as he disappeared out of the door. He washed his mouth out several times that night.

The second time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger it was to shut her up. She was being an insufferable little bitch and yelling at him for things she knew nothing about it. What did she care what he felt for his girlfriend. Astoria was his and he was hers and who gave a shit why they were together. He wasn't objectifying her, he just liked sex and Astoria was always up for it! Stupid fucking mudblood had to put a damper on everything. But she looked annoying when she yelled and he just wanted her to stop her incessant pounding of words, so; he grabbed her roughly and planted one right on her lips. That'd show her, the stuck up Gryffindor know it all!

The third time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger it was simply to wish her a Merry Christmas. He was about to floo to the Manor and he didn't think he'd get another opportunity to say it and they had grown a lot closer during their time sharing a dormitory as students of the '8th year', so much so, that he felt he ought to give her a nice gift, and what could be nicer than a kiss from the amazing bouncing ferret? He grabbed her arm as she walked towards the portrait hole and spun her around to face him, and then he kissed her on the lips, whispering a _Merry Christmas Granger_ in her ear before he walked away. As he stepped into the fireplace Draco caught one last look at Hermione's face; she looked so bewildered and angry. He smirked to himself at the thought of what Ron Weasley would say if he knew Draco had just kissed his girlfriend for the third time, as he disappeared in a shock of green flames.

The fourth time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger he did it to make her feel better. She had tears in her eyes when she flooed back to Hogwarts suddenly on Christmas day, as he had done so too merely seconds before. She looked as though she'd just run a marathon. He walked purposely over to her, and folding her in his arms, picked her up and kissed her. They kissed for a while this time, she felt warm and soft between his lips. He could taste the sadness on her tongue, now he was a comfort to her very much as she had been a comfort to him. Afterwards, they sat side by side on one of the many sofas, his arms wrapped around her waist once more whilst she leant softly against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist too. He nestled his face against the top of her head as she sought comfort in his embrace.

The fifth time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger was because she had asked him to. She'd been drinking, a lot. But it was New Year's and she wanted someone to kiss at midnight. It just so happened that Draco was with her at the very moment the clock struck midnight and she practically demanded it of him. He didn't mind of course, he was a pro when it came to kissing her by now. She had entwined her tiny little fingers through his platinum hair and with that hand; pulled his face right up close to hers. 'Kiss me you bloody idiot' she'd whispered when their lips were almost touching, and so he did.

The sixth time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger was purely because he wanted to. She had looked so beautiful that day. It was the start of spring and she was wearing a little dress, showing off her milky white legs to the world. He'd laughed when he saw her, and her brow had furrowed in annoyance, but when he saw her sat down by the lake studying, he just couldn't resist. He sat down by her and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her with all of his might until she responded. He felt the sun warming the back of his neck, he felt the ground dip beneath his body, he felt her bushy brown curls between his fingers as he wrapped his hands in her hair. He felt the cool breeze of the summer, he felt Hermione's lips on his, he felt the sensation in his stomach that could only mean one thing; he was pretty certain that he loved her.

The ninety-three hundred and fifty second time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger happened the moment after she accepted his proposal of marriage. There were tears in her eyes as he stood up after kneeling for the past 10 minutes on their wooden kitchen floor as he had professed his feelings for her. He pressed his smile against her own, kissing her soft plump lips with his. He raked a hand down her back, pushing off her bathrobe, caressing each vertebra of her spine. _Her _spine; which he had climbed so many times with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. He skin was soft underneath his thumb and he felt her shiver as his hand wandered lower, when finally as it came to rest against her lower back, she had pressed herself into him entirely, and once again they had become so close that it seemed they would never be apart.

The seventeen thousand, six hundred and thirty ninth time that Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger was the second they were married. As soon as the muggle priest before them said the words 'I now pronounce you man and wife', Draco grabbed Hermione and not caring that all of their family and friends were watching them, he kissed her so passionately and intensely, ripping the veil from her hair and running his hands around her waist; that she stopped breathing for several moments. When they finally broke apart, both beaming wide with tears in the eyes, he leant in towards her and whispered against her smile 'I told you we could make it. You said that we would never be together. That no one would understand. That I was all wrong, for you. But I wasn't going to lose you. Not then, not now, not ever.' He watched as her eyelids fluttered repeatedly over her eyes; releasing tears that fell down her face towards her lips, sparkled brighter than the brightest star, drawing him into her soul for what seemed like the millionth time.

The thirty eight thousand and seventh time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger; she had just given birth to their son William Lucius; named after both their fathers. He heard the baby boy crying as the nurses cleaned him up and he looked in to Hermione's eyes. She smiled faintly at him, her brow covered in sweat and her eyes filled with exhaustion. Tears started to gush from Draco's eyes as he looked into his beautiful wife's face and as gently as he possibly could, he lifted her head from its pillow and pressed his lips so softly against hers that each second the kiss lingered felt like a million butterflies were beating their wings inside his heart. 'Excuse me sir, would you like to hold your son?' A young medi-witch had said behind him. He turned and nervously took the little boy who was wrapped in a bundle of blankets; into his arms. His heart tightened as he realised just how much his son looked like himself. Bright blonde hair, pale white skin, stormy grey eyes; but they had her sparkle, they had her life, and they had her beautiful soul. The tiny boy was like a porcelain doll version of his father, but came alive with the spirit of his mother. As Draco knelt on the side of Hermione's bed and placed him into her arms, he heard a small, soft whimper escape Hermione's lips. He turned his head in alarm, only to see her smiling brightly, cooing to the little baby boy cradled in both their arms. This was it. This was all he ever needed. And he had it; he really had it, forever.

The four hundred thousand nine hundred and sixty fifth time Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger, her lips were as cold as ice. He laid his old wrinkled hand against her neck, but he couldn't feel a thing. Where he'd once touched and felt blood rushing underneath her warm skin, he felt nothing. She was like marble; cold and beautiful. Her soft grey hair still fell in curls around her head and he gently raked his hand through them one last time, whispering words in her ear that she'd never be able to hear. 'Hermione', he started simply before pausing; sighing against her neck he stood up and looked at her one last time before closing his eyes, letting a single tear escape and splash onto her cheek. 'Granger', he finished softly. Then Draco took a hold of his walking stick, and left the crematorium. He walked past his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, not saying a word, just walking, slowly. He turned left outside the door and carried on walking up the road, straight on up a small hill, covered all manner of autumn leaves. Wisps of his short grey hair began to float about in the breeze, the tears that continued to fall from his eyes stung his cold face; he pulled his cloak tighter about himself. When he reached the top, he looked out over the village that they had made their home for the past 80 years; the sky was tinted orange and pink by the sunset, and behind the mountains in the distance he could faintly see the towers and barracks of Hogwarts. Lying down on the cold hard ground, Draco closed his eyes for the last time as he sunk back into memories of Hermione Granger.

**AN: So here it as and I'm sort of hoping it doesn't give too much away but I don't care because I really enjoyed writing it and I'm still enjoying writing it in to my WIP.**

**Please leave a review if you can, I will be eternally greatful.**


End file.
